The Smasher of Our World
by HUNGRYBURGER25
Summary: When a young man is given the chance to join the famous tournament, he's immediately tossed into the fray and quickly brought up in the craziness that is the World of Smash. If anyone reading has any ideas at all as to how this thing should go, please review or PM, it'll help.


**So yeah, this is going to be a thing. Hopefully people like this. **

**This story is being written because I can't devise more for my first story, and because I had this idea while mowing my lawn.**

**Smash Bros. is awesome. This will be a sort of mix between Brawl and the new 3DS version. I guess it'll be what it is.**

**Anyway, enjoy, and favorite and follow if you like it!**

…**Before anyone asks, I name this character 'Greg' too because there are absolutely no Gregs, anywhere. The character looks the same as my first story's protagonist, but he's a lot less awesome. Kind of like me.**

**I need friends. **

**All groping aside, this story will have some connections to my other story, mainly because this is a writer, who has some experience with fighting, being put into Smash. **

**Enjoy!**

Chapter 1

I gave a sigh, as I slinked away from the noise, the yelling. If I had the ears of any animal that pines its ears back and down, they would be. As my father shouted at me, the alcoholic rage evident as his bellows echoed around me. I ducked out of the way of a flying bottle, and I fled back to my room in fear.

My name's Greg, I live with my father in a massive house, because of reasons that I despise. I'm seventeen, with a rather thin build and sharp features. My pitch black hair is always short, and my brown eyes (now currently scanning for my father to follow me upstairs) tend to always have a somber glare to them. Considering how much I have to run, I'm not out of shape by any means, but I won't be winning any fights.

I watched in fear for my father's anger, but nothing came. It must've been hours before I relaxed, and I fully retreated into my room. The room isn't much to brag about, a bed and a dresser, with a small television on top of the dresser. The only thing I really care about in here is the racks of swords I have. _The pros to having a really rich but abusive father._

I sighed, rolling up the sleeves of my red and black flannel shirt as I picked up a katana from the wall. I've never had a day of formal training in swordplay, but I've read a decent amount of books about it, and I practice and try new things. I unsheathe the fine blade, admiring the steel as I raise it into a ready position. But before I can even move, my T.V. turns on by itself. I stop moving, frozen in confusion as the snow on the screen flickered in white and black.

My wild thoughts ran off on overdrive as a small envelope fired from the screen and at my head. I dropped to the floor, as it hit the wall and glided gently down to my wood floor. I stood back up slowly, eyeing the mysterious message on the floor. I set my sword down, and walked carefully to the envelope. I picked it up, and looked it over.

The envelope was rather simple, with a rather nice looking wax seal on the flap. The seal was a symbol, of a circle with two intersecting lines of differing widths. It took a moment for me to make the connection between the symbol and what I know. _Smash Brothers. Don't I feel dumb for only playing Melee once at a friend's house..._

I pulled the letter open, and pulled out a small piece of paper from within. I wasn't too shocked by its contents, but I still widened my eyes and I fell onto my bed in wonder. The words were simple, but they held more power than any of the words I've been able to weave.

_Dear Greg,_

_You have been sent this letter as a cordial invitation to join the World of Smash Brothers, with the promise of free room, board, and the chance to participate in the battles with the other great warriors, in exchange to use battles to provide entertainment to all the Universes. You may choose an outfit to wear generally, and formal attire will be provided later. _

_You will stay in the Smash Mansion, the luxurious abode for all fighters, and hosted by I, Master Hand. Battles will be scheduled weekly, and you may choose to bring your own weapons, or we shall provide for you (unless hand-to-hand is your preference)._

_You have one hour to reply. Speak to your television set when you're ready to answer. Any questions will be answered then._

_Master Hand_

I sat in thought for only a moment as my mind sped through my thinking process. _I'm going._ I sheathed my katana, and set it back in its place. I took my trusty steel blade, a shorter scimitar which I've named Crescent, and a small pouch of throwing knives. I set the leather sheath on my back, so my sword was strapped to my back and my knives hooked to my belt. I took a shoulder sling backpack, black in color, and placed my Ipod (_music is important to me, don't judge_), and the necklace an old friend gave me, along with its opposite. _Might as well…_

I looked around me, taking a last long glance around the room. I walked up towards the T.V., and watched in amazement as the snow of the dead channel faded, and the single, ivory white right hand approaching from darkness. I heard a soft voice emanating from the speakers, a voice filled with power and strength coming through.

"Will you join us?"

I stood in silence for only a moment, my eyes studying the hand. Due to his having no eyes, or face, I couldn't study him extensively. He seemed almost eager for my answer as I opened my mouth to reply.

"I have one question; why me of all people?"

His reply was swift and concise, at least it seemed to be. "You have some skill in battle, and you have strength of spirit. You will be granted a power based upon question I will ask once you arrive. Your heart is pure, though it seems to be shrouded as of now. You will make a fine addition to us."

"Take me then."

Blackness took my vision as a portal opened in the screen, and I was pulled through off my feet…

**In another place…**

I opened my eyes to a white sky, and my body was almost…pure. No pain or discomfort. My clothes, my shirt and t-shirt underneath, my pants, were all completely untouched. I stood up quickly, finding a large screen in front of me. I raised my hand slowly, tapping the 'Begin' option on the black screen.

_Please choose 8 color variants._

_Variants? _My outfit was shown on a mannequin, the red and black flannel over red shirt, with black pants, and then it was replicated and changed into other colors into about fifty different variations to the same outfit. It was every color and every shade of those colors. I chose eight that caught my eye, and then a new option came up.

_Choose one element._

Pictures of various elements, such as fire, water, and a wind gale appeared in boxes, and there seemed to be many pictures of hundreds of specialties. My hand hovered over a lot of them, but then something interesting caught my attention. The picture of a pair of wings, surrounded by a lightning aura.

_This is not an element, but it's created from your personality. Involves basic lightning manipulation, but is focused on speed, agility, and temporary flight. Charges weapons with lightning._

I thought it over, as my hand fell back down. I looked around me, as if the void around me would answer my question. Instead, there was a sandbag. A literal white bag of sand, with a pair of eyes that stared blankly at me. I raised my eyebrow, and walked towards it. It turned towards me, and I heard a voice in my mind, happily greeting me.

"_Hi!"_

I took a step back, as he continued to speak to me. "You must be the newcomer. Want to try that skillset out?" I tried to reason out how telepathy could even work, or how a bag of sediment could even master it.

"How can you talk to me?"

"Telepathy."

"But, you're a bag."

"If that's your first question, you've quite the inane priorities."

I raised my hand and opened my mouth to reply, but I fell in response. This being just not only justified telepathy, but also slammed me hard. I recuperated quickly, and nodded slowly.

"You won't feel it if I hit you?"  
>"Not at all. No weapon can crack this egg."<p>

I pulled my sword out, and reared up an overhead strike. My sword made contact, and he got hit backwards a bit, but was unfazed. I kept striking, and each time I struck, he moved more. I pulled my arm back and slammed it, and he went soaring back. I was actually surprised at the distance at which he flew.

"Don't worry, my percentage is just high. As you take damage, you get sent flying easier."

I sheathed my sword, and chose the wings. At the moment I chose it, I immediately jumped as an alarm went off. I raised my fists up, yelling to my immobile companion. "What's going on?!"

"You're being placed in a match! Hope you have fun!"

I heard the sounds of a crowd, as I felt myself falling from the ground. I saw Master Hand above me, following me as I fell.

"For your initiation match, you will be fighting Pit, an angel, on Battlefield. Three-stock, no timer. No items, sans Smash Ball."

I found myself on decently sized platform, at least a good 70 meters long. It was wide enough so I wouldn't fall off those ways, but not long enough to stop me from falling those ways. Above me, through some magic weirdness, were three floating platforms. It was in these moments that I also found my eyes locked on my opponent.

The angel, named Pit, looked no older than I am. He has a young face, with large blue eyes and short brown hair that fell loosely upon his head. He has a pair of pure white wings, and he wears an odd outfit of white robes with gold trim at the bottom and sandals. He has a dual bladed weapon with a handle in the middle, but he holds it like a bow. He finds me as well, and we meet gazes.

"So you're the newcomer? You don't look like much to me. But it's great to be the first to fight you!"

The announcer shouts "GO", and he takes off right at me. I unsheathe my sword, but I'm not nearly ready enough for this. _I know how a fight works, but this seems way out of my league-_ My sword makes contact with his weapon with a loud _clang_, and I recoiled in shock from the impact. I leapt backwards from him, and he actually pulled his weapon apart into two short swords. He swiped at me, but I jumped backwards again, but I was met with air below me feet.

_Shit._

I shot my arm in front of me, and grabbed onto the ledge. I caught it, and pulled myself up back over the ledge. _How do I fight him? He's got me beat in all areas. _He came right for me, slashing vertically. I deflected his attack, and dive-rolled around him. I fumbled, and flopped onto my back rather unskillfully. I felt my chest heave, and my sword clattered across the stone floor. I stood back up, and I was met with the sight of a pure blue energy bolt flying at my face.

_Oh God-_

I got knocked back a bit, but I didn't die like I expected. I felt a light burn mark on my face from it, but it wasn't serious. I didn't really even feel it after the impact. I leapt for my sword while dodging his ranged attacks. I had to keep dodging, until I attempted jumping, and then somehow jumped again.

It was like jumping on an invisible platform, and I went right through one of the platforms, and landed on top of it. _It feels so weird to fly through a platform, and then stand right on it. _Unfortunately, Pit jumped right under me, and I was knocked backwards off the platform as he came up. I fell off, and bounced over the ledge. I let out a yell, and there was a blast.

I was immediately on a platform above the battlefield below me, the small pedestal glowing under my feet. In the couple of seconds I was standing there, I heard Master Hand speaking again in my mind.

"All right, that was pitiful. Though it was because you didn't use your recovery move."

_How do I even do that?_

"You just will it to happen, and it does. You have lightning powers, come up with something."

Only a deity of untold power and a sandbag can really sass me and I won't get mad about it. The circle of safety disappeared from under my feet, and I landed on the upper platform of the three. I leaned over them and fell onto the main platform, and faced Pit once more.

"Back for more, huh? I hope you put up a better fight!"

He leapt for me, and I raised my left arm while my right arm held my sword. _Just get something out before he hits me!_ Just as he was about to hit me, I had only then realized a ball of electric power had built up in my palm and had fired off in front of me. Pit got knocked backwards, bouncing off the floor and careening over the edge. My relief was short lived, however, as he flew right back up and landed in front of me.

"Nice hit, but you won't get a shot like that again!"

He brought his bow-sword thing back into one weapon, and we started clashing blades again. For each attack he threw, I would defend and throw my own slash. After some time of us dodging and alternating attacks, he flew backwards and pulled an arrow back. I pulled up an electric field, which somehow reflected the shot back at him at an even higher speed. He felt that one, and my shield came down.

He ran for me, but I leapt over him with a lightning charged jump that carried me all the way to the opposite ledge. I slid as I came to a stop. I turned to face the angel, and I fired off a smaller bolt of energy. He deflected it, and it knocked me off the ledge. As I fell, I remembered what Master Hand told me. I tried firing a shot to carry me up, but I didn't get anything.

Upon respawning, I started charging up a new lightning bolt. As I felt the power build up, Pit tried to rush me with a flurry of slashes. I rolled around him, and reached maximum power. I fired off the blast, and he got knocked right out of the arena. I smiled, but I heard him landing behind me. As I turned around, I had just enough time to pull my scimitar between me and his gold blade. I was knocked back, but then we both saw the orb. The Smash Ball, as I recall it being called.

He leapt right for it, but he just missed it. I then fired an electric pulse under my feet, and I blasted right through the ball, it breaking as I soared right over the angel's head. He ducked, and I landed next to the ledge away from him. _Now what do I do? _I tried focusing into my hand, but nothing happened. I sheathed my sword, and then…it happened.

Pure electric energy started building up around my right hand, and I took up an athletic stance, bending my knees and putting my two hands so my palms were facing each other. _Am I doing what I think I'm doing? _

All of a sudden, out of instinct, I forced my hands forward, and a massive beam fired in front of me at Pit. His eyes went wide as the blast powered into him, slamming him like a train. He soared out of the ring, and I stood in shock. _That was awesome._ I started laughing, mainly because I had no other way to react. "Yeah!" But my celebration was short-lived, as the young angel soared back over the ledge and landed in front of me.

_Well…shit._

One smash attack later, and I was knocked clean off my feet, and I fell right over the edge, into some weird oblivion for a few moments. As the announcer called the end of the match, I felt myself being moved, but I couldn't see anything. It wasn't until I opened my eyes again, that I realized that I was somewhere else. I was looking up into what looked like space. The ground felt hard, but surprisingly warm. I sat up, and found myself face-to-hand to Master Hand.

"I can't say that you did badly…but it was pretty bad."

I stood up, looking down at my feet. I scuffed at the ground with my foot, but I could see him moving slightly closer. It was almost as if he was watching me, studying me.

"Though, I see great potential. After all, you learned the basics of the abilities I gifted you in extreme speed. I believe you'll get better as you fight more. Do you have any questions for me?"

I shook my head, still feeling as if I'd failed in some way. My mind was still numbed as Master Hand created a portal, a small purple and black doorway that led to what looked like a massive mansion. I looked through it, and started walking through it. I heard Master Hand following me, as I stepped through, and onto a grassy plain. I instantly felt a warm breeze caress my body, the sun's warmth touching my face as we entered this new place.

"Welcome to Smash Mansion."

**As always, please give me suggestions and ideas as to what I can do to make this better and what could/should happen, and have a great day!**


End file.
